Go To Sleep
by raymund
Summary: -Oneshot- Creek friendship or couple, up to you! Tweek can't sleep, so Craig has to help. Crap summary, sorry!


Another story! Woah... This time I've written a Creek story, cause I can like that! This was just written to get it out of my system. When I start thinking about something, especially stories I HAVE to write it, anyways!

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South Park. Trey and Matt do, so love them!**_

* * *

Weary eyes snapped open and stared through the darkness for a few seconds before the body of sixteen-year old Craig Nommel shifted and turned in an attempt to find what had woken him in the first place. His eyes found the culprit almost instantly; his mobile phone was buzzing cheerfully on his bedside locker. He grunted in annoyance when he saw his best friend, Tweek's picture in caller ID and reluctantly answered with a, "Whaddayawan'?", but was surprised to hear none other than Tweek's mother sobbing into the receiver,

"Craig, is that you?" she asked desperately. Was that screaming in the background? "It's- it's Tweek! He's gone crazy! Please come and help, maybe you can calm him! You probably know him better than anyone. Please!" As she hung up, Craig glanced at the clock. 3:58 am. Not a time Craig ever liked finding himself awake. He sighed as he heaved himself out of bed fully clothed. He didn't even slip his hat on as he worriedly snuck out the door into the cold night, after leaving a note to his family of his whereabouts.

It only took a matter of minutes for Craig to get to Tweek's house. He knocked the door and was greeted by Tweek's shaken mother. She let him in with a grateful nod and signalled to the stairs. Craig said nothing as he ascended the stairs and stood at Tweek's bedroom door. He winced as he heard screams emitting from inside. Craig swung the door open forcefully to see Tweek's father trying to hold Tweek down. Tweek was thrashing about and crying out in terror. Craig rushed forward and ripped Tweek's father off the quivering form and forced him out before locking the door. Craig's gaze softened as his eyes locked into Tweek, who was shaking feverishly, huddled in a ball in the corner. Craig crawled onto the bed and kneeled before Tweek. Blonde strands were tumbling out of Tweek's hands as he grasped at his hair tightly. Craig ever-so-gently reached out and gripped Tweek's wrists.

Tweek let out a loud gasp, coughing on the sharp intake of air and immediately started wailing and trying to pull his arms back. Tweek was small, probably the smallest teen Craig knew, but Tweek managed to break his arms free and slap them to his face, sobbing and gasping uncontrollably into them.

"Tweek, you need to calm down." Craig sighed as Tweek choked and heaved on more intakes of air. Tweek reminded Craig of a child. He practically was one.

By now Tweek was shaking so violently Craig couldn't see if he was twitching anymore, although he knew he was. Craig wiped away tears that dared to form. He picked himself up and sat behind Tweek, stretching his legs out either side of the little blonde. Tweek gasped slightly as he felt Craig place his hands gently on Tweek's shoulders and pull him back so Tweek was leaning against Craig.

"Does your head hurt, Tweek?" Craig whispered warmly into his jittery friend's ear. Tweek nodded slowly, as not to make his headache worse. Craig grunted abruptly, "How many days ago did you sleep, Tweek?" Tweek tensed.

"I… I can't remember." Tweek mumbled truthfully into his hands. Craig sighed again.

"Has it been over a week?" he asked, and choked back a gasp when Tweek nodded his head, refusing to take his hands away from his face.

"I'm so pathetic, Craig…" Tweek cried as he scratched at his face. Craig gripped around Tweek's wrists and prised his hands away from his face. As soon as the light hit Tweek's eyes he let out a piercing screech.

"Craig! It hurts!" he cried out, trying to wrench his hands away from Craig's grasp. Craig was stronger than him this time.

"Tweek, do you want me to help you or leave you alone like this?" Craig asked, sounding angry. He wasn't angry at Tweek really; he just needed Tweek's attention right now.

Tweek was breathing short gasps and pants as he began to panic, trying to fight for speech.

"I… need coffee!" Tweek gasped out.

"No, Tweek. Coffee is what got you into this mess, understand me?" Tweek shakily rested his head on Craig's shoulder and listened to Craig intently.

"Tweek, there's only one way to make you feel better, to make the headaches go away. Do you know what that is?" Craig didn't like talking to Tweek like he was a child, but sometimes it was the only way to really get through to him, even though he was well into being sixteen. Tweek shook his head slowly and Craig laid him down into his bed before leaning over him and sighing.

"I'm going to make it darker then I'm going to come back and help you sleep, but you have to stay there and not move, right? 'Cause it won't work otherwise." Tweek nodded and tried to still himself. Craig got up and dimmed the light before climbing back into Tweek's bed and settling next to the quivering boy.

"I- I can't do it, Craig. I n-need coffee!" Tweek stammered, beginning to panic again.

"Shh… No. I'm going to help. You'll be alright, I promise." Craig immediately reached up and began rubbing small circles into Tweek's forehead with two fingers. Within minutes Craig could head Tweek's ragged breaths and he could see Tweek completely still, signalling he was well asleep. Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek's upper body and snuggled into the blankets, uttering three words as he drifted off into a deep sleep,

"Love you, Tweek."

* * *

Reviews are, of course, very much appreciated :)


End file.
